


Gods and Men

by TheWhiteLily



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Moral Dilemmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: Diana dreams of the forest.





	Gods and Men

**Author's Note:**

> For fan_flashworks "Tree"

Diana dreams of the forest, sometimes: dead sticks on a muddy battlefield sprouting to become a spreading green paradise.  
  
The visions from Ares had come to her through the Lasso of Truth.  
  
She _could_ make this planet better, safer, greener. She could stop these humans fighting and killing each other: killing men, women, _children_! She could convince them. She was a god.  
  
But… “I go where he tells me to go and I do what he tells me to do.”  
  
Where I come from, she’d told Etta, that’s called slavery.  
  
In the dappled shade beneath the trees, Diana sleeps peacefully.


End file.
